Thundercats Holiday Songs
by Animecheetah
Summary: A collection that I started tonight and hope to continue writing in the future. I have taken Christmas Songs and changed it up a bit to fit that of the Thundercats 1985 cartoon universe as well as the Thundercats 1985 comic-verse for some.
1. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Animecheetah:** Merry Christmas! This is a Thundercats version of one of my favorite Christmas songs. I hope it is enjoyable.

Do You Hear What I Hear?

Said the night wind to Ro-Bear-Bill.

Do you see what I see?

Way up in the sky, Ro-Bear-Bill,

Do you see what I see?

The Cats symbol, the Cats symbol, dancing in the night

With a tail as big as a cats,

With a tail as big as a cats.

Said Ro-Bear-Bill to the Unicorn Keeper.

Do you hear what I hear?

Sounding through the sky, Unicorn Keeper.

Do you hear what I hear?

Battle cries, battle cries high above the trees

With a voice as big as the sea,

With a voice as big as the sea.

Said the Unicorn Keeper to mighty Lion-O.

Do you know what I know?

In your Lair warm, mighty Lion-O.

Do you know what I know?

A cub, a cub shivers in the cold.

Let us bring him silver and gold,

Let us bring him silver and gold.

Said Lion-O to the species everywhere,

Listen to what I say!

Pray for peace, species, everywhere,

Listen to what I say!

The cub, the cub sleeping in the night.

He will bring us goodness and light,

He will bring us goodness and light!


	2. Do You Hear What I Hear? (War of Dogs)

Do You Hear What I Hear?

Said the night wind to Wilykat.

Do you see what I see?

Way up in the sky, Wilykat.

Do you see what I see?

Ships, ships, cloaked in the night

With a fleet as large as a city,

With a fleet as large as a city.

Said Wilykat to Cheetara.

Do you hear what I hear?

Flying through the sky, Cheetara.

Do you hear what I hear?

Ships, Ships high above the trees

With enemies as deadly as Mumm-Ra,

With enemies as deadly as Mumm-Ra.

Said Cheetara to their elderly Lord.

Do you know what I know?

In your throne room, elderly Lord.

Do you know what I know?

Enemies, enemies advance in the night

Let us protect and defend the people,

Let us protect and defend the people.

Said the Lord to the Species everywhere.

Listen to what I say!

Pray for victory, species, everywhere.

Listen to what I say!

The ships, the ships uncloaking in the night

They will bring us darkness and despair,

They will bring us darkness and despair!


	3. Lion-O the Red Haired Lion

You know Panthro and Pumyra and Bengali and Tygra

You know Cheetara and Lynxo and WilyKat and Kit

But do you recall

The most famous Thundercat of all?

Lion-O the red haired lion

Had a very precious sword

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it growled

All of the other Thunderkittens

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Lion-O

Join in any Thunderkitten games

Then one dire war-torn eve

Jaga came to say:

"Lion-O with your sword so loud

Won't you lead the charge tonight?"

Then how all the Thundercats loved him

As they shouted their war cry

Lion-O the red haired lion

You'll go down in history


	4. Dashing Through the Snow

Dashing through the snow

In a Snowmeow pulled sleigh

O'er Hook Mountain we go

Laughing all the way

Bells on fruit trees ring

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a Snowmeow pulled sleigh

Jingle bells, Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a Snowmeow pulled sleigh

A day or two ago

Tygra thought He'd take a ride

And soon Miss Cheetara

Was seated by his side

Snowmeow was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed their lot

The mutants ambushed them

And they fought their way out

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a Snowmeow pulled sleigh

Jingle bells, Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a Snowmeow pulled sleigh


	5. Silent Night

Silent night, Royal night

All is melancholy, all is bright

Round dying Queen, mother and child

Royal infant, so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, Royal night

Son of Claudius, Thundera's only prince

Innocence beams from thy small face

With the dawning of a new day

Lion-O, Prince at thy birth

Lion-O, Prince at thy birth

Silent night, Royal night

Servant's bittersweet, at the sight

Strength streams from a grieving King

Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah

Lion-O the Savior is born,

Lion-O the Savior is born

* * *

 **Animecheetah:** Hello! It's December again, so I'm going to try to get one song-fic chapter out per day for the entirety of this month. Happy Holidays~!


	6. O Holy Night

O holy night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night of our Savior's birth

Long lay Third Earth in an evil ever living

'Til the Spirits appeared and the soul felt its worth

A thrill of hope weary Third Earth rejoices

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on your knees

O hear the roaring voices

O night divine, O night when Lion-O is born

O night divine, O night divine

O night divine

Led by the light of faith serenely beaming

With melancholy hearts by his cradle Thundercats stand

So led by light of the cats symbol glistening

Here came the wise men from 'round Third Earth

The King of King's lay thus in royal manger

In all our born to be our Great Lord

Truly he taught us to love one another

His law is and his gospel is peace

Chains shall he break for the slave is our brother

And in his name all oppression shall cease

Sweet roars of joy in grateful chorus raise we

Let all within us praise his royal name


	7. Away in a Crib

Away in a crib, no manger for a bed,

The little Lord Lion-O laid down his sweet head.

The stars in the sky looked down where he lay,

The little Lord asleep in silk sheets.

The servants are cooing, the baby awakes,

But little Lord Lion-O no crying he makes.

Wilykit loves thee, Lord Lion-O, look down from the sky

And stay by her bed 'til morning is nigh.

Be near Wilykit, Lord Lion-O, she asks thee to stay

Close by her forever, love her, she prays.

Bless all the dear Thunderkittens in thy tender care,

And take them to Cats Lair, to live with thee there.


	8. You're a Mean One, Mumm-Ra

**Animecheetah:** Hello, this is my rendition of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". I also want to thank Heart of Demons for being my #1 reviewer. Your awesome!

* * *

You're a mean one, Mumm-Ra

You really are a Giant Eel,

You're as cuddly as a Snake Bird,

You're as charming as a Giant Eel, Mumm-Ra,

You're a bad Candy Fruit with oozing goo!

You're a monster, Mumm-Ra

Your heart's an empty hole

Your brain is full of Giant Tree Top Spiders,

You have Brackenberries in your soul, Mumm-Ra,

Wilykat wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Mumm-Ra,

You have Wraiths in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a

Seasick Tongue-a-saurus, Mumm-Ra!

Given a choice between the two of you

Tygra'd take the seasick Tongue-a-saurus!

You're a rotter, Mumm-Ra,

You're the King of Ever Living evil,

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with

Moldy purple spots, Mumm-Ra

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool

Sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate everyone, Mumm-Ra

With a nauseous super "naus"!

You're a crooked dirty creature and drive

A crooked deal, Mumm-Ra

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing

With the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish

Imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a cruel one, Mumm-Ra

You're a nasty revolting skunk

Your heart is full of Black Widow Sharks,

Your soul is full of ancient evil spirits, Mumm-Ra

The three words that best describe you

Are as follows, and I quote,

"Stink, stank, stunk!"


	9. Jaga got Runover by a Unicorn

Jaga got run over by a Unicorn

Walking home from the Wollo village Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Unicorns

But as for WilyCat and WilyCub, they believe

Jaga'd been drinkin' too much egg nog

And the twins begged him not to go

But he'd left his medication

So Jaga stumbled out the door into the snow

When Tygra found him Christmas mornin'

At the scene of attack

There were hoof prints on Jaga's forehead

And incriminatin' hoof prints on his chest

Jaga got run over by a Unicorn

Walking home from the Wollo village Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Unicorns

But as for WilyCat and WilyCub, they believe

Now they're all so proud of Lion-O

He's been takin' this so well

See him in Cats Lair calm and collected

Drinkin' water and sparring with Wilykit

It's not Christmas without Jaga

All the Thundercat's dressed in black

And they can't help but wonder

Should we open Jaga's gifts or send them back?

Jaga got run over by a Unicorn

Walking home from the Wollo village Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Unicorns

But as for WilyCat and WilyCub, they believe

Now the Giant Crow id on the table

And the pudding made of fig

And a gray and silver candle

That would have just matched the hair

In Jaga's beard

The Wily twins warned all their friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give license

To Keepers who drive a sleigh and plays with Micrit's

Jaga got run over by a Unicorn

Walking home from the Wollo village Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Unicorns

But as for WilyCat and WilyCub, they believe!


	10. The First Noel

The First Noel the Spirit did say

Was to certain poor countrymen

In fields as they lay

In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep

On a cold winters night that so deep

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the Prince of Thundera

They looked up and saw the cat's symbol

Shining in the east beyond them far

And to Third Earth it gave great light

And so it continued both day and night

And by the light of that same symbol

Three wise animals came from country far

To seek for a Prince was their intent,

And to follow the symbol wherever it went

This symbol drew night to the northwest

O'er Cats Lair it too it's rest

And there it did both stop and stay

Right over the place where Lion-O lay

Then entered in those wise animals three

Full reverently upon their knee,

And offered there in his presence

Their gold, and myrrh and frankincense

Then let us all with one accord

Sing praises to our foretold Lord

That hath made heaven and earth of naught

And with his blood the species hath bought

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel

Born is the Prince of Thundera


	11. O Come All Ye Faithful

O come, all ye faithful,

Joyful and triumphant,

O come ye, O come ye to Cat's Lair

Come and behold him,

Born the Prince of Spirits!

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

Lion-O the Lord

Sing, alleluia,

All ye choirs of Spirits

O sing, all ye blissful ones of heav'n above

Glory to the Gods

In the highest glory!

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

Lion-O the Lord

Yea, Lord we greet thee

Born this melancholy morn

Lion-O, to thee be the glory giv'n

Word of the Father,

Now in the flesh appearing,

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

O come, let us adore him,

Lion-O the Lord


	12. Deck the Halls

Deck the halls with boughs of Candy Fruit, Fa la la la la la la la!

'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!

Don we now our noble apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!

See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!

Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!

Follow Cheetara in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!

While Tygra tells of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!

Hail the new, ye twin Thunderkittens, Fa la la la la la la la!

Sing Thunderats joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!

Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!


	13. Snow Knight the Snowman

Snow Knight the Snowman, was a loyal faithful soul

With a metallic metal lance and a matching shield and one

Helmet made of metal

Snow Knight, is a fairytale, they say

He was made of tough stuff, but the Thunderkittens know

He defended them one day

There must have been some worth to that old

Metal helmet they found,

For when they returned it to his head, he began to thank them!

Oh, Snow Knight, the Snowman, was real as he could be

And the Thunderkittens say he could fight and defend

Just like Lion-O against those blasted mutants

Thumpety thump, thump, Thumpety thump, thump,

Look at Snow Knight fight!

Thumpety thump, thump, Thumpety thump, thump,

Taking out Slithe and Monkian as he went

Snow Knight the Snowman, knew he was being over whelmed

So he said, "Let's retreat and we'll find your elders to help win the day!"

Down Hook Mountain, riding Snowmeow all the way

Running here and there, all the way down the Mountain

Sayin', "Follow us if you dare!"

He led them safely down, right to the Thundercats camp,

And only a paused when he heard Lion-O holler, "Stop!"

For Snow Knight, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way,

But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't worry, I'll lead the mutants away!"


	14. Hark! The Herald Spirits Sing!

Hark! The herald spirits sing,

"Glory to the newborn Prince!"

Peace on Third Earth, and mercy mild,

Gods and sinners reconciled

Joyful, all ye species, rise,

Join the triumph of the skies

With th' angelic host proclaim

"Lion-O is born in Cat's Lair."

Hark! The herald spirits sing,

"Glory to the newborn Prince!"

Lion-O, by the highest heav'n adored

Lion-O, the everlasting Lord

Late in time behold him come,

Offspring of the chosen one.

Veil'd in flesh, the Godhead see

Hail, th' incarnate Deity

Pleased, as a cat, with cats to dwell

Lion-O, out Emmanuel!

Hark! The herald spirits sing

"Glory to the newborn Prince!"

Hail! The heav'n born prince of peace!

Hail! The son of Righteousness!

Light and life to all he brings,

Mild he lays his glory by,

Born that species no more may die

Born to raise the animals of Third Earth

Born to give them second birth

Hark! The herald Spirits sing

"Glory to the newborn Prince!"


	15. The Little Drummer Kitten

The Little Drummer Kitten

* * *

Come they told me

Pa rum pum pum pum

Anew born Prince to see

Pa rum pum pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

To lay before the Prince

Pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

So to honor him

Pa rum pum pum pum

When we come

Little baby

Pa rum pum pum pum

I am just a countrymen

Pa rum pum pum pum

I have no gift to bring

Pa rum pum pum pum

That's fit to give our Prince

Pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you

Pa rum pum pum pum

On my drum

Claudius nodded

Pa rum pum pum pum

The Unicorns kept time

Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my drum for Lion-O

Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my best for Lion-O

Pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

The Prince smiled at me

rum pum pum pum

Me and my drum


	16. Joy Ride

Joy Ride

* * *

Just hear the Thundertank roaring

Vrrr, vrr, vrooming too

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a joy ride together with you

Outside the snow is falling

And friends are calling "Yoo hoo!"

Come one, it's lovely weather

For a joy ride together with you

Hurry-up Hurry-up Hurry-up

Let's go!

Let's look at the snow

We're driving in a wonderland of snow

Hurry-up Hurry-up Hurry-up it grand

Just sitting next to you

We're speeding along with the song

Of a wintry fairyland

Our seats are nice and heated

And comfy, cozy are

We're enjoying each other's company like two

Birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us

And sing a chorus or two

Come on, it's a lovely weather

For a joy ride together with you

There's a Christmas party at the home of King Claudius

It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day

We'll be singing songs we love to sing without a single stop

At the fireplace while we watch the Chestnuts pop

Pop! Pop! Pop!

There's a happy feeling nothing in Third Earth can buy

When they pass around the coffee and candy fruit

It'll nearly be like a picture print by the Wollo Traveller

These wonderful things are the things

We remember all through our lives


End file.
